A força do amor
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Esta é a continuação de


E aí, pessoal? Atendendo a pedidos, aqui está a continuação de "Uma Noiva para Syaoran". Espero que gostem. Dedico este fic a Melina, Pritty, Gabi, Rafaella... Agradeço muito pelas mensagens: adorei! E também dedico a minha irmã, amiga e escritora de fics predileta, Fabi, pelas idéias, pelo apoio e incentivo. Boa leitura a todos! 

**A FORÇA DO AMOR**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

Eram as mesmas paredes amarelas. Aquelas que lhe transmitiam tanta paz e esperança. Sakura não pensara que as reveria em tal situação. Enxugou as lágrimas antes de bater na porta. Não queria preocupar o pai.

"Sakura!", Fujitaka exclamou assim que a viu. "O que faz aqui?", perguntou, depois de abraçá-la.

"Posso ficar um tempo, papai?", indagou a filha.

"Claro, querida. Entre".

As coisas pareciam não ter mudado em Tomoeda. Tudo continuava do mesmo jeito. Não havia passado muito tempo, menos de um ano. Mas para Sakura, a sensação era que havia se passado cem anos.

"Você está certa disso?", perguntou o prof. Kinomoto depois de acomodar a filha mais nova no antigo quarto.

A jovem estava olhando pela janela, concentrada em seus próprios problemas.

"Sim".

"E se ele ligar?".

"Por favor, papai... Não diga que estou aqui... Mas acho que ele não vai ligar...", Sakura fazia um esforço para não chorar na frente do pai.

"Sakura... Você é uma mulher adulta, eu não deveria me meter na sua vida, porém acho que tomou uma atitude precipitada", comentou Fujitaka, aproximando-se da janela e ficando ao lado da filha.

Ela não respondeu, ficando apenas a olhar a vista da janela. Só o tempo diria se sua atitude fora mesmo precipitada.

*** ~ * ~ ***

Um mês depois...

O ar frio, que entrou com a abertura da porta automática, praticamente congelou-lhe os ossos. Odiava o frio. Mas estava ali numa importante missão e, mesmo que houvesse uma tempestade de granizo, não desistiria.

O aeroporto estava lotado, talvez tivesse problemas para conseguir um táxi. Não demorou muito e um carro apareceu. Estava com sorte. Aquilo era um bom sinal. Talvez tudo se arranjasse.

"Para onde, senhor?", perguntou o motorista.

"Tomoeda, por favor", respondeu Syaoran Li.

*** * ***

Um rock heavy metal enchia o apartamento com seus acordes estridentes. Meiling dançava e balançava ao ritmo da música. Os testes para a peça começariam no dia seguinte e precisava estar preparada para ser escolhida para aquele papel.

Com tanto barulho, demorou a perceber que estavam tocando sua campainha. Abaixou o volume do microsystem e foi atender. Ficou estarrecida ao ver o primo parado a sua frente.

"Xiao Lang! O que está fazendo aqui?", ela perguntou.

"Oi para você também, Meiling. É assim que recebe um parente que não vê há meses?", o homem brincou. "Não vai me convidar para entrar?".

Reparando nas roupas cobertas de neve e na bagagem largada ao lado dele, Meiling deu passagem.

"Entre, vamos... Você deve estar com frio".

"Estou congelando", foi a resposta.

"Está com fome?".

Syaoran balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Mandona como sempre, Meiling apontou para o sofá. "Senta aí que vou preparar algo quente para você comer".

Depois de tirar o sobretudo, pesado e encharcado, Syaoran se sentiu melhor. Deu uma volta pela sala, observando atentamente cada detalhe do aposento.

Momentos depois, Meiling voltou, trazendo um prato de sopa quente numa bandeja. "Eu mandei você sentar", disse ela, ao ver o primo, analisando os CD's na sua estante.

"Não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de música", ele comentou, indicando a capa do disco que estava no aparelho.

"E não gosto, mas estou ensaiando", ela respondeu.

"Ensaiando?".

"Sim, ensaiando para uma peça de teatro que vai estrear no próximo verão. As audições começarão amanhã".

"Que tipo de peça é essa?", indagou Syaoran, curioso.

"É um conto de terror".

"Nossa... É a sua cara...", ele caçoou. "E o que pretende fazer? A bruxa?".

"Grrr... Não, seu tonto...", ela resmungou. "Farei testes para a mocinha. Um lobisomem se apaixona por ela. Agora senta aqui e coma!".

Syaoran sentou-se e pôs-se a comer a sopa.

"E então? Vai me responder o que está fazendo aqui?", Meiling sentou no outro lado da mesa e encarava o primo.

"Você não imagina o motivo de eu ter vindo para o Japão, prima?", perguntou ele, entre uma colherada e outra.

"Você veio atrás dela!", Meiling exclamou, batendo palmas. "Mas por que demorou tanto?".

Syaoran suspirou. "Tive que resolver algumas coisas antes de partir. Não podia largar as empresas assim".

"Empresas... Negócios... É só nisso que você pensa, Xiao Lang?", repreendeu Meiling. "Foi por isso que Sakura te largou. Você não dava a mínima atenção para ela!".

"Isso é mentira", ele rebateu, magoado. "É que, com a doença da mamãe, eu fiquei um pouco...".

"Ocupado", ela completou. "Eu sei. Mas isso não é motivo para você negligenciar sua esposa".

"É... Você tem razão...", Syaoran voltou sua atenção para o prato. "E como ela está?".

Foi a vez de Meiling suspirar. "Está se recuperando. Ela estava bem abatida quando chegou...".

"Eu imagino", disse ele triste.

"Imagina? IMAGINA!", exclamou Meiling, pondo-se de pé. "Você não faz idéia do quanto Sakura sofreu todos esses dias... Ela estava arrasada...".

Syaoran também se levantou e fuzilou a prima. "E como você acha que eu fiquei, hein? Eu a amava, Meiling. Ainda a amo! Mais que tudo no mundo! Preciso dela como preciso do ar que respiro! Não está sendo fácil ficar esses dias sem ela, mas pude pensar e perceber que, por minha culpa, meu casamento quase acabou!". Ele afastou-se da mesa e foi até a janela. A neve ainda continuava caindo.

"E o que vai fazer?", ouviu a prima perguntar.

"Vou reconquistá-la. Estou decidido. Farei tudo para tê-la de volta".

Meiling sorriu. "É bom ouvir isso, Xiao Lang... Eu sabia que você não iria desistir da Sakura assim tão fácil. Agora, senta aqui e termine de comer. Depois pensaremos num jeito de reaproximar vocês dois".

*** * ***

Dias depois, Syaoran caminhava pelas ruas da pacata cidade de Tomoeda. Agora que residia ali, estava entendendo porque Sakura era tão apegada àquele lugar. Tudo em volta transmitia tranqüilidade. As pessoas eram acolhedoras e ele não encontrara problema nenhum em se instalar no apartamento que comprara. Só precisava encontrar um emprego.

Seguindo as sugestões de Meiling, seguia para uma academia de ginástica. De acordo com a prima, era onde Sakura trabalhava, dando aulas de aeróbica. O plano era que ele também conseguisse um trabalho lá, o que não seria difícil, visto que era uma academia em plena expansão e eles precisavam de novos professores, inclusive um para ensinar artes marciais e defesa pessoal. Era o cargo que Syaoran almejava. Com seu vasto treinamento e a quantidade de títulos de campeonatos que conquistara, sentia que era perfeito para aquela função.

Parou diante de um prédio de três andares e arquitetura moderna, com ferros aparentes e janelas de vidro. Podia ver várias pessoas se exercitando, mesmo naquele frio de matar.

Entrou e perguntou à recepcionista onde era a administração. A jovem, completamente encantada por ele, levou-o ao local pessoalmente. Após uma conversa agradável com a dona da academia, garantiu seu lugar. A proprietária, uma mulher de meia idade, era muito simpática e se chamava Nakano Yoda. Investira tudo o que tinha naquele sonho e estava feliz por tudo corria bem.

Depois de acertarem o salário e os horários das aulas, Nakano e Syaoran saíram para dar uma volta no prédio. Ela explicava tudo com entusiasmo e o chinês ficou feliz em poder trabalhar num lugar tão cheio de animação. Então, pararam diante de uma sala.

"Bem, aqui está a sala de ginástica aeróbica. Tem sido uma das modalidades mais concorridas desde que admitimos a nova professora. Ela é realmente muito boa no que faz", disse Nakano enquanto abria a porta.

Syaoran sentiu o coração acelerar. Seria a primeira vez que veria Sakura desde a fatídica briga que tiveram em Hong Kong. Pode ouvir, distante, uma música ritmada, enquanto uma voz feminina estimulava os alunos a se exercitarem. Seus olhos vasculharam o ambiente e a encontraram.

Ela estava no meio da turma, ajudando uma mocinha num movimento mais complicado. Usava o uniforme da academia: collant azul marinho, com um friso vermelho nas beiradas e nas laterais. Uma calça de malha branca, também com frisos nas laterais, colava-se nas pernas torneadas como uma segunda pele. Um par de meias brancas e tênis completavam o visual.

"Srta. Sakura? Pode me dar um minutinho?", Nakano a chamou.

Pedindo licença à aluna, Sakura foi até a porta. Parou, congelada no lugar, quando viu Syaoran.

"Você!", ela exclamou, chamando a atenção dos alunos.

"Vocês dois já se conhecem?", a Sra. Yoda perguntou, curiosa.

"Sim", respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos da esposa.

Um sorriso brilhante surgiu no rosto de Nakano. "Que bom! Desse modo, Srta. Sakura, você será responsável em fazer com que o Sr. Li sinta-se à vontade em nossa academia. Certo?".

"Cla-claro, Sra. Nakano", Sakura gaguejou, sentindo as pernas trêmulas.

"Ótimo. Pode voltar para sua aula", a mulher a dispensou. Depois, conduziu Li até a sala seguinte. "Esta será a sua sala, meu rapaz. Espero que faça um bom trabalho".

Syaoran não podia acreditar na sua sorte. Além de conseguir um emprego no mesmo lugar que sua amada, ficaria na sala ao lado da dela. Poderia vê-la todos os dias. Estava exultante.

"Pode deixar, Sra. Yoda. Darei o melhor de mim", respondeu com um sorriso.

*** * ***

Sakura ficou parada no lugar, fitando a porta fechada. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, é claro... O que Syaoran estava fazendo ali? Sentia tantas saudades do marido que estava começando a delirar.

"Srta. Sakura?", ouviu uma aluna chamá-la. "Srta. Sakura? Não vai continuar a aula?".

Sacudindo a cabeça para despertar daquele transe, ela voltou para seu lugar no meio dos alunos e retomou os exercícios, porém sua mente estava longe dali... Lembrando-se da sua vida em Hong Kong... Em como fora, ao mesmo tempo, imensamente feliz e magoada ao lado de Syaoran. Sentiu vontade de chorar e tropeçou. Assustados, seus alunos pararam a ginástica.

"Srta. Sakura? Está tudo bem?", um rapaz se aproximou.

Ela ergueu o olhar e viu Makoto, um dos seus mais assíduos alunos. Extremamente pontual, Makoto jamais perdera uma aula, desde que se matriculara. Às vezes, ficava duas ou três sessões seguidas. Sakura sabia que o rapaz, de 18 anos, estava se apaixonando por ela e tentava não dar corda para aquele sentimento juvenil. Pois, afinal de contas, ainda era uma mulher casada e amava o marido demais. Talvez por isso se sentisse tão ressentida com ele.

"Estou bem, Makoto. Eu apenas me distraí...", disse ela levantando-se. "Turma, vou dispensá-los agora, está bem? Depois combinamos um novo horário para repor essa aula, ok?".

Todos concordaram e saíram. Sakura ainda ficou na sala para arrumar o material usado durante os exercícios. Quando ia sair, a porta se abriu e ela viu Syaoran parado lá, fitando-a com grande interesse. Sentiu as pernas amolecerem.

"Sua aula já acabou?", ele perguntou educado. "Pensei que tivesse mais meia hora...".

Quatro semanas sem se ver ou se falar e aquilo era a primeira coisa que ele perguntava? Sentiu o coração apertar... Agarrou-se à bolsa que tinha nos braços, como se ela fosse sua tábua de salvação.

"Dispensei a turma...", disse ela, tentando aparentar frieza. "O que faz aqui, Syaoran?".

"Trabalho aqui agora", ele respondeu gentil.

Sakura deu uma risada irônica. "Hahahaha! Não faça piadas, Syaoran! Desde quando o todo poderoso líder do Clã Li precisa de um emprego em uma academia?".

"A partir do momento em que ele precisa de dinheiro para comprar comida e pagar suas despesas", ele falou, controlando-se para não agarrá-la ali mesmo.

"Você não precisa de nada disso", disse ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "O que faz longe da sua preciosa empresa?".

"Não sou mais presidente das Empresas Li", ele respondeu aproximando-se dela e fechando a porta. "Larguei tudo para vir para cá... Renunciei meu cargo nas Empresas e no Clã".

Isso causou uma fissura na proteção que Sakura tivera tanto trabalho em erguer em torno do seu coração.

"Por que?", ela perguntou, de cabeça baixa.

Ele chegou ainda mais perto e tocou-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos. "Para ficar com você".

Sakura levantou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram. Esmeralda com âmbar. Um encanto os envolveu, mergulhando-os num mundo só deles, onde a dor, a mágoa, a tristeza não tinham lugar. Syaoran inclinou-se até suas bocas ficarem separadas apenas por milímetros.

"Senti tanto sua falta", ele murmurou, antes de beijá-la.

Foi um beijo saudoso e apaixonado. Ambos se entregaram a ele como um faminto que finalmente encontra algo para comer. Precisavam matar a saudade, saciar a sede que sentiam um pelo outro. De repente, Sakura quebrou o beijo.

"Não!", ela exclamou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. "Deixe-me em paz!".

"Sakura...", Syaoran estendeu a mão para tocá-la de novo, contudo ela o repeliu.

"Não se aproxime de mim outra vez, Syaoran... Eu quero que vá embora do Japão... Volte para sua família... Esqueça que eu existo...", ela disse num fio de voz.

O chinês voltou a se aproximar dela e vencendo-lhe a resistência, abraçou-a novamente. "Não me peça isso, Sakura... Não posso ir embora... Não posso... Não quero ficar sem você... Por favor, me perdoe...".

"Você não percebe como isso é doloroso para mim, Syaoran", falou ela, entre lágrimas. "Não sei se posso perdoá-lo... Perdi a confiança em você".

Aquelas palavras feriram Syaoran profundamente, porém ele a entendia. "Por favor, Sakura... Vamos tentar novamente. Tudo o que eu peço é uma nova chance... Uma chance para te mostrar o quanto você é importante para mim...".

Ela desvencilhou-se do abraço e enxugou as lágrimas. "Estou muito ressentida, Syaoran. Não sei se poderei dar essa chance que está pedindo... Talvez algum dia... Mas não agora...". Terminando de falar, ela foi embora.

"Sakura", ele chamou.

Ela parou com a mão na maçaneta, mas não se virou. "Sim?".

"Eu ainda amo você".

Ela não respondeu nada. Abriu a porta e saiu.

*** * ***

Chegando em casa à noite, após tentativas frustradas de esquecer tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, Sakura jogou-se na cama e começou a se lembrar dos dias que passaram em Hong Kong.

No início, tudo corria muito bem entre os dois. Estavam perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. A lua de mel fora esplêndida. Eles fizeram um 'tour' pela Europa. Sakura conheceu os pontos turísticos mais famosos do Velho Mundo: a Torre Eiffel, o museu do Louvre, a Torre de Pisa, o Coliseu, o Pathernon, o Big Ben, o castelo de Windsor... Foi uma viagem maravilhosa. Syaoran era a companhia ideal, o amante perfeito, ou seja, o marido dos sonhos de qualquer mulher... Mas eles precisavam voltar para Hong Kong.

Chegando na Mansão Li, descobriram que Yelan sofrera uma crise cardíaca aguda e estava incapacitada de trabalhar por muito tempo. Assim, Syaoran teve que assumir o controle completo do Clã e das Empresas, o que o deixou muito ocupado. Sakura entendia tudo. Passava os dias, cuidando da sogra doente e as noites, esperando pelo amado marido.

Dias depois da chegada do casal, uma parenta de Syaoran apareceu na cidade. O nome dela era Fu Li e era irmã do falecido pai do rapaz. Ela fora chamada com o intuito de ensinar à Sakura como se tornar a futura matriarca do Clã Li, visto que Yelan estava de cama.

Fu era uma mulher fria, sem vida. Segundo sua opinião, Sakura não era nem digna de amarrar os sapatos do sobrinho, já que vinha de uma família simples, sem riqueza.

A jovem dava o máximo de si durante as aulas, mas nada do que fazia era bom para a amargurada mulher, que só sabia criticar e reprovar. E, apesar do tormento que passava com tia Fu, Sakura nada dizia a ninguém, nem mesmo a Syaoran. A única pessoa que tinha conhecimento de tudo, era Wei, o mordomo, que achava errado o fato de Sakura esconder do marido que era maltratada pela senhora Fu.

Durante as festas da família, podia sentir os olhos da velha acompanhando cada movimento seu, a fim de detectar cada erro, cada deslize. Sakura tentava levar aquilo com seu bom humor característico, mas cada dia se tornava mais difícil agüentar o azedume de Fu. Ela resolveu então passar mais tempo fora de casa. Arranjou um trabalho numa escola próxima à mansão. Também não contara a ninguém que estava dando aulas, pois se lembrava muito bem da reação de família Li quando dissera pela primeira vez que queria trabalhar. Eles foram totalmente contra, argumentando que era a função do homem prover o sustento da família e que não seria de bom tom que a esposa de uma pessoa influente como Syaoran trabalhasse fora de casa.

As constantes ausências de Sakura geraram desconfiança em Fu. Como a jovem já não participava de nenhuma aula e passava o dia inteiro fora, a velha começou a imaginar que ela estava tendo um caso. E pôs essa idéia na cabeça do sobrinho. Com ciúmes, Syaoran proibiu Sakura de sair. Os dois tinham discussões violentas, pois a jovem não queria aceitar as imposições do marido.

Com o passar dos meses, as coisas foram se agravando, até chegar o ponto de que o casal já não se falava mais. Fu parecia exultante com a situação do sobrinho e da esposa e resolveu dar o golpe final. Decidiu seguir Sakura. Logo em seguida, convocou uma reunião urgente com todo o Clã. Durante o encontro, despejou todo seu veneno sobre a jovem esposa do Líder da família. E, para provar suas palavras, mostrou uma fotografia de Sakura e um homem. Aquilo revoltou a todos. Sakura foi expulsa da Mansão, sem nenhum direito a defesa. Nem mesmo Syaoran quis ouvi-la. Ele preferiu acreditar nas mentiras da tia...

Foi assim que Sakura retornou à sua casa menos de um ano após seu casamento. Depois de toda humilhação que passara com os Li, estava resolvida a não ter mais nenhum vínculo com aquela família... Lágrimas copiosas caíram dos seus olhos. Amava Syaoran, mas não podia perdoá-lo pela falta de confiança dele. Nenhum relacionamento sobreviveria à desconfiança.

*** ~ * ~ ***

Os dias seguintes foram passando lentamente. De acordo com as ordens de Nakano, Sakura apresentou Syaoran ao resto da equipe da academia, ajudou-o no preparo da sala e na compra do material a ser utilizado. A notícia das aulas de defesa pessoal e artes marciais se espalhou rapidamente e a lista de alunos desejando se inscrever era enorme e composta, na grande maioria, de mulheres.

Depois do almoço, Sakura aproximou-se da recepcionista. "E então, Megumi, mais alunos?".

A moça sorriu alegremente. "Ah, Sakura! Esses últimos dias têm sido incríveis. Acho que já matriculei mais de trinta. Com certeza, o prof. Li terá muito trabalho".

"Que bom para ele", Sakura tentou parecer entusiasmada.

"Ai, ele é tão bonito... Acho que é por isso que tem tantas mulheres se inscrevendo!", disse a jovem, sonhando acordada. "Pena que ele jamais repararia em mim... Ai, ai, ai... Não acha o prof. Li um gato?", perguntou, voltando-se para a professora de aeróbica.

Aparentando uma calma que estava longe de sentir, Sakura limitou-se a responder com um erguer de ombros. Se Megumi soubesse... Se todos ali soubessem que Syaoran e ela eram casados...

"Por favor", um grupo de garotas aproximou-se das duas. "É aqui que se matricula para a aula de defesa pessoal?". Ao receber a resposta afirmativa da recepcionista, uma delas continuou. "Queremos nos inscrever... Ficamos sabendo que o professor é lindo!". Risadinhas e suspiros seguiram a frase.

Um ciúme violento assolou Sakura. Quem eram aquelas garotas para falarem do marido dela daquele jeito? Sentiu vontade de socar todas, sem exceção. Virou-se e se afastou de lá. Megumi estava tão ocupada que nem reparou na sua saída. Seguiu pelo corredor, rumando para o vestiário quando trombou com Syaoran, que vinha na direção oposta.

"Sakura, você está bem?", perguntou ele, segurando-a pelos ombros para que ela não caísse.

"Hm-hum", ela concordou com a cabeça. O torpor que a invadia toda vez que ele a tocava estava entrando em ação.

"Que bom!", ele deu seu mais estonteante sorriso. "Eu me preocupo muito com você, sabia?".

'_Deviam proibi-lo de sorrir desse jeito_', Sakura pensou desesperada, tentando achar forças para se afastar daquela tentação. "Preciso ir para minha sala", disse ela, com a voz rouca. "Meus alunos vão chegar logo...", mas não saiu do lugar, hipnotizada com o calor do olhar dele.

Eles ficariam naquela situação por mais tempo se Makoto não aparecesse.

"Srta. Sakura!", disse o rapaz com a disposição de sempre.

O casal se separou e Sakura agradeceu aos céus, mentalmente, pela aparição do aluno. Não resistiria mais tempo. "Oi, Makoto...".

"Quem é ele, Sakura?", Syaoran perguntou com uma pontada de ciúme na voz.

"Ah... Este é Makoto Arisawa, um dos meus alunos", ela apresentou os dois. "Makoto, este é Syaoran Li...", hesitou, sem saber o que dizer. "Um velho amigo meu".

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, prof. Li", o rapaz estendeu a mão, amistoso. "Ouvi comentários a seu respeito... Disseram que suas aulas começaram amanhã e que já são as turmas mais lotadas da academia. É verdade?".

Syaoran apertou a mão de Makoto, retribuindo o cumprimento. Simpatizara com o rapaz. "Sim, é verdade... Por que não passa lá amanhã para dar uma espiada? Se gostar, pode se tornar meu aluno também".

"Claro! Irei com todo prazer!", respondeu o garoto, animado.

"Vamos, Makoto", Sakura puxou o aluno pelo braço. Primeiro, Syaoran aparecia na academia, conseguia um emprego lá e se tornava o professor mais popular em menos de uma semana. Agora, ele queria roubar um de seus alunos. Nem pensar!

"Até mais, professor", Makoto despediu-se, enquanto era arrastado pela mulher.

O guerreiro chinês observou a cena com atenção. Sakura ficara sentida com o modo que ele e o rapaz, Makoto, interagiram. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: que ela não era imune a ele, como queria demonstrar. Ele a fazia sentir ciúmes, raiva, paixão... Isso era bom!

Um plano começou a surgir na sua mente. Não daria espaço para Sakura. Estaria tão presente na vida dela, que ela acabaria se rendendo.

* * *

Na saída, Sakura evitou ficar perto de Syaoran, como pode. Mas isso era impossível, pois Nakano parecia empurrá-la para ele, como se percebesse que havia algo entre os dois. E Syaoran não fazia nada para evitar aquela situação constrangedora.

Aproveitou o breve momento que estava sozinha e correu para o carro. Quanto mais cedo chegasse em casa, mais cedo se livraria daquele tormento.

Entrou no velho Renault Clio do pai e deu a partida. Nada. Tentou de novo. Nada. Apoiou a cabeça no volante. '_O que mais pode me acontecer?_', pensou com desânimo.

"Problemas, Sakura?", uma voz grave, que ela jamais se esqueceria, nem que tivesse mil anos, soou ao seu lado, fazendo-a saltar no banco, assustada.

"Syaoran!", ela exclamou, com as mãos no coração. "Você me assustou!".

"Desculpe", ele sorriu. "Está com problemas com o carro?", perguntou novamente.

"Sim, ele não quer pegar...", respondeu ela, abatida, girando a chave na ignição outra vez.

"Venha comigo", disse ele, abrindo a porta. "Eu te levo para casa".

"Não!", ela recusou. "Não precisa... eu pego um ônibus... Não se preocupe".

Ele cruzou os braços e não saiu do lugar. "Acha mesmo que eu iria deixar você ir para casa de ônibus, a essa hora, sozinha?".

"Syaoran, escute...", ela desceu do carro. "Não é sua obrigação...".

"Claro que é!", ele exclamou, não a deixando terminar de falar. "Você é minha esposa! Tenho que cuidar de você!".

Aquelas palavras aqueceram o coração de Sakura, vencendo-lhe a resistência.

"Está bem então...".

Os dois seguiram para o carro dele, um Jeep Sherokee, preto, reluzente. Percorreram o caminho em silêncio. Logo, ele parou diante da casa amarela, numa rua residencial tranqüila.

"Eu passo aqui amanhã cedo para te buscar", disse ele, decidido.

"Syaoran...", ela tentou argumentar.

"Não adianta discutir, Sakura. Virei te apanhar e ponto final", ele foi firme. "Às sete horas está bom para você?". Diante do assentimento dela, ele continuou. "Não se preocupe com seu carro, eu resolvo esse problema".

"Até amanhã", ela praticamente pulou do carro.

"Até". Ele só partiu depois de vê-la entrar e ter certeza que ela estava segura.

*** * ***

Dentro da casa, o telefone não parava de tocar. Sakura largou a bolsa e as chaves em cima da poltrona e foi atender. Como o pai estava viajando a trabalho, a residência dos Kinomoto ficava o dia todo vazia. Provavelmente, quem estava do outro lado da linha já estava tentando há muito tempo.

"Alô. Sakura falando", a jovem pegou o aparelho e jogou-se no sofá.

"_Oi, Sakura!_", uma voz feminina, doce e alegre soou do outro lado da linha. "_Sou eu, Tomoyo!_".

"Tomoyo!!", Sakura exclamou feliz. "Há quanto tempo! Como você está?".

A jovem de cabelos negros e olhos violetas viajara numa turnê. Ela fazia parte de um coral muito premiado no Japão e estava se apresentando nos melhores teatros da Europa.

"_Estou bem! Com muitas saudades de todos!_", a prima de Sakura respondeu.

"Onde vocês estão agora?".

"_Em Londres. Ficaremos aqui mais uma semana e depois iremos para Glasgow, na Escócia_".

"Nossa, que legal! Você deve estar se divertindo muito!".

"_Estou sim, mas também tenho pensado muito em você. Está tudo bem?_".

Sakura suspirou. "Tenho tantas coisas para te contar, Tomoyo... Preciso tanto conversar com alguém...".

"_O que aconteceu, Sakura?_".

"Syaoran está aqui em Tomoeda".

Sakura ouviu uma risada feliz no receptor do aparelho. "_Puxa, Sakura! Que bom! Ele foi atrás de você! Isso é demais!_".

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Tomoyo! Estou tão confusa... Não sei o que pensar...".

"_Sakura, não tem muito o que pensar! Faça as pazes com ele!_".

"Mas, Tomoyo...".

"_Sakura, você o ama. E se ele foi atrás de você, é porque ele ama você também. Para que ficar sofrendo, assim separados? E, além de tudo, ele é seu marido!_".

"Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu?".

"_Se você parar e pensar bem, Sakura, vai perceber que o Li foi tão vítima nessa história quanto você_".

Sakura ficou em silêncio sem saber o que responder.

"_Sakura, eu tenho que ir. Eriol está me esperando_".

"Eriol? Quem é Eriol, Tomoyo?".

"_Um amigo. Depois te conto melhor. Preciso ir. Pense bem no que eu disse, ok? Semana que vem eu ligo de novo. Tchau!_".

"Tchau, Tomoyo!".

Sakura pôs o telefone no gancho e subiu para tomar um banho. E quando foi se deitar ainda pensava nas palavras da prima. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo tudo?

*** * ***

No horário combinado, Syaoran estava tocando a campainha da casa dos Kinomoto. Viu sua bela esposa abrir a porta. Ela estava usando uma calça jeans e um suéter cor de rosa, com gola alta. Os cabelos castanhos claros estavam soltos, caindo pelas costas.

"Bom dia, Sakura", disse ele, reparando nas olheiras que marcavam o rosto delicado.

"Bom dia, Syaoran", ela respondeu. "Já tomou café?".

"Não, ainda não".

"Então chegou na hora certa. Entre, vamos comer", ela convidou.

Havia algo diferente nela, Syaoran podia sentir.

"Está tudo bem, Sakura?", ele perguntou enquanto sentava-se na mesa. "Você parece um pouco abatida...".

"Estou bem...", disse ela, servindo comida para ele. "Dormi mal, foi isso...".

"Onde está seu pai?".

"Numa expedição no Marrocos...", ela respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Você não devia ficar aqui sozinha". Talvez fosse isso que a preocupava.

"Não se preocupe... Estou me acostumando".

Os dois fizeram a refeição em silêncio. Syaoran a observava disfarçadamente. Tinha certeza que Sakura estava incomodada com alguma coisa.

"Pode deixar... Eu lavo a louça", ele se ofereceu quando a viu levantar.

"Obrigada, eu vou terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. Não demoro", ela saiu da sala de jantar.

Syaoran recolheu a louça de cima da mesa e foi para pia. Estava lavando quando a ouviu chamar seu nome. "Syaoran?".

Ele voltou-se para ela, com as mãos cheias de espuma. Sakura estava na porta da cozinha, apoiando as costas no umbral.

"Sim?".

"Eu andei pensando... Já que você vai morar aqui... E vamos trabalhar no mesmo lugar... E virá me buscar e me deixar todos os dias até meu carro ficar pronto...", ela estava visivelmente embaraçada, o belo rosto corado. "Acho que... Talvez... Nós possamos ser amigos... O que acha?", ela perguntou timidamente.

O que ele achava?! Ele achava aquilo demais! Estava completamente exultante. Aquele era um bom início, significava que ela estava baixando a guarda.

"Eu acho isso muito bom, Sakura", ele respondeu se contendo. "Muito bom mesmo".

Ela sorriu, parecendo aliviada. "Ótimo!". Depois, indicando para o chão. "Acho melhor limpar essa bagunça ou senão não te chamo mais para tomar café aqui", brincou.

Syaoran olhou para baixo e viu que a espuma que tinha nas mãos escorrera para o chão. "Droga!", ele praguejou, entre divertido e envergonhado. "Desculpe, Sakura... Vou limpar tudo".

"Não esquenta", ela continuava sorrindo. "É só passar um pano".

*** * ***

Os dias seguintes foram corridos para Syaoran, mas ele não se importava. Pelo contrário, sentia-se muito bem. Descobrira que gostava de dar aulas na academia, cujo ambiente alegre e descontraído compensava seu horário lotado, além de não se parecer em nada com o trabalho nas empresas da família.

E tinha um outro lado positivo. Após aquele café da manhã, uma camaradagem surgiu entre ele e a esposa. Num acordo silencioso, passara a buscá-la e deixá-la em casa todos os dias, mesmo depois do carro dela ser consertado. Sakura, aos poucos, ia abria o coração para ele, aumentado as esperanças do jovem guerreiro chinês. Conversavam sobre tudo e sobre nada. Saíam com freqüência, chegando até a assistirem um ensaio de "Uivos à Meia-Noite", peça na qual Meiling participaria. Mesmo sem terem contado a ninguém que eram casados, na academia, surgiu um boato de que eles estavam namorando. Syaoran não fazia questão em discordar, pois, realmente, tudo o que queria era estar com a mulher da sua vida.

Esse clima foi quebrado um mês depois da chegada dele a Tomoeda. Para comemorar um ano do funcionamento da academia, Nakano Yoda resolvera dar uma festa informal, para alunos, professores e demais funcionários. E Syaoran e Sakura foram juntos.

Chegando lá, os dois logo foram separados. Um grupo de alunas 'interessadas' rodeou o professor de artes marciais, enquanto a instrutora de aeróbica conversava animadamente com algumas colegas. Sakura mantinha um olho no marido, sentindo o ciúme corroer por dentro, morrendo de vontade de pulverizar cada uma daquelas garotas.

Syaoran, cansado, aproximou-se do bar, depois de ter conseguido se afastar das inoportunas jovens. Sentou-se e pediu um refrigerante. Foi quando uma mulher se achegou.

"Oi, professor", perguntou ela com voz melosa.

"Oi, srta. Sagashi", ele respondeu educado.

"O que faz aqui sozinho?", Akiko Sagashi piscou as pálpebras, numa tentativa de parecer sedutora, mas gerando o efeito contrário. Ela era uma jovem 'socialite', muito badalada nas colunas sociais e revistas de fofocas, conhecida pelos inúmeros namorados que tivera. Inscrevera-se nas aulas de defesa pessoal depois de descobrir que Syaoran seria o instrutor e passava o tempo todo tentando flertar com ele.

"Gosto de ficar sozinho", foi a resposta seca de Syaoran. Ele queria livrar- se logo daquele novo incômodo.

"Um homem como você não devia ficar assim, abandonado...", disse ela, inclinando-se na direção dele. "Eu posso lhe fazer companhia".

"Não, obrigado". Ele sequer olhou para ela.

"Qual é o problema, professor?", Akiko chegou ainda mais perto, dando em cima dele descaradamente. "Não faço o seu tipo? Saiba que posso lhe fazer muito feliz...".

"Olha aqui, srta. Saga-", Syaoran não pode terminar a frase, pois ao virar- se para fitá-la, Akiko agarrou seu rosto e o beijou. Na boca.

Nesse momento, Sakura chegou no bar e viu tudo. Sentiu seu mundo explodir em cores. Viu Syaoran empurrar a atrevida mulher e limpar a boca com as costas da mão. Ele virou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram.

O chinês sentiu o ar fugir dos pulmões ao notar a dor estampada no rosto da esposa.

Ela saiu correndo, sem poder controlar as lágrimas e chamando a atenção de todos os que estavam no grande salão da academia.

Syaoran disparou atrás dela, conseguindo alcançá-la no corredor, próximo à saída.

"Sakura... Deixe-me explicar...". Pela segunda vez na vida, Syaoran era agarrado na frente da própria esposa.

"Não precisa explicar nada, Syaoran", ela retrucou, enxugando os olhos com raiva.

"Eu não fiz nada, Sakura! Ela me agarrou!", ele exclamou.

"Bem feito! Quem manda ser o 'gostosão' da academia? Todas as mulheres, num raio de 50km parecem estar enfeitiçadas por você!".

Sem que eles percebessem, pessoas foram se juntando no corredor, observando a briga do casal.

"E então? Como está se sentindo?", Sakura continuou a agressão verbal. "Não é bom quando somos atacados, mesmo sendo inocentes?".

Syaoran nada respondeu, apenas a fitava com um olhar cheio de dor.

"Agora, você está sentindo na pele o que passei quando sua tia me acusou de infidelidade na frente de toda sua família!", ela exclamou.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", Nakano perguntou, enquanto se aproximava dos dois.

"Sra. Yoda!", Sakura ofegou e abaixou a cabeça.

"Sakura? Syaoran? O que estão fazendo?", ela questionou, incisiva.

Syaoran resolveu abrir o jogo com a patroa. "Eu e a Sakura... Bem... Nós somos casados, Sra. Yoda...".

"Perdoe-nos, Sra. Yoda, nós não queríamos atrapalhar sua festa", ela respondeu, humilde.

A mulher pôs as mãos na cintura e riu. "Casados?! Eu bem que imaginei que havia algo entre vocês dois, só que não imaginei que fosse tanto". E tornando-se séria. "Mas acho que aqui não é o lugar ideal para se resolver problemas conjugais", disse ela, indicando a pequena multidão que se espremia não muito longe dali, tentando ver o que se passava.

Sakura corou violentamente.

"Escute aqui, meninos...", Nakano pôs uma mão no ombro de Syaoran e outra no ombro de Sakura. "Eu não faço idéia do que aconteceu entre vocês, mas tem algo que precisam saber. Na vida, tudo se resolve com o diálogo. Com bastante diálogo e amor, todos os problemas podem ser resolvidos. Não deixem que o primeiro obstáculo afaste vocês... Viver sem a pessoa que se ama é muito ruim, digo isso por experiência própria...", ela disse, conciliadora. "Acalmem-se, sentem num lugar tranqüilo e conversem".

"Obrigado, Sra. Nakano", Syaoran agradeceu.

"Por nada, meus filhos. Agora vão".

O jovem casal seguiu para o estacionamento.

"Quero ir para casa", Sakura murmurou.

Syaoran concordou. "Eu te deixo lá".

Eles entraram no carro. O silêncio que se seguiu foi pesado. Não agüentando mais, Syaoran parou no Parque do Pingüim Real.

"Por que você parou?", ela perguntou.

"Precisamos conversar...", ele começou, mas parou quando a viu abrir a porta do Jeep e descer. "Aonde vai?".

"Não tenho nada para conversar contigo", disse ela, ainda zangada. "Vou para minha casa a pé".

"Não vai, não!", Syaoran a agarrou pelo braço. "Deixe de ser infantil e escute o que eu tenho para dizer!". Ele a viu arregalar os olhos, assustada com o rompante dele. "Acho que já está na hora de esclarecermos tudo...", continuou mais calmo.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu não nunca tive nada com aquela mulher... e nem com nenhuma outra. Só uma mulher importa para mim e é você. Eu larguei tudo para vir para cá, atrás de você, mas sinto que nada disso adiantou...", disse ele.

"O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que corresse direto pros seus braços? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?", ela o fuzilou. "Como você pôde fazer aquilo comigo, Syaoran? Deixar eu ser humilhada daquele jeito?".

"Você me culpa por tudo o que houve, mas a culpa não foi só minha...", ele rebateu.

"O que está querendo dizer?".

"Por que não me contou que minha tia tratava você mal? Por que não me disse que arranjara um emprego para se ver livre dela, das loucuras dela? Como acha que me senti quando Wei me revelou toda a verdade?", ele perguntou abatido. "Sua omissão, Sakura, também nos arrastou para cá...".

Sakura encarou o marido em silêncio. De repente, as palavras de Tomoyo pipocaram na sua mente. '_Se você parar e pensar bem, Sakura, vai perceber que o Li foi tão vítima nessa história quanto você_'. Sua prima tinha toda razão. Sentiu as barreiras que a afastavam dele ruírem por completo e não pode evitar a crise de choro que se seguiu.

Syaoran abraçou a esposa com carinho. "Não chore, meu amor... Vai ficar tudo bem...".

Ela despejou toda sua tristeza no tórax dele. "Eu não... falei nada... porque pensei... que poderia... resolver... tudo sozinha...", disse ela entre soluços. "Você estava... tão ocupado... Chegava sempre... tão cansado... Eu não queria... te dar... mais preocupações...".

"Cuidar daquela casa enorme, da minha mãe doente e agüentar uma tia maluca é mais que alguém pode suportar, doçura...", ele afagava os cabelos dela com suavidade.

Os soluços foram diminuindo a medida que o tempo passava.

"Você pode me perdoar, Syaoran?", ela indagou, erguendo a cabeça para fitá- lo.

Ele segurou o rosto delicado entre as mãos e enxugou com os polegares as lágrimas que ainda desciam pelas bochechas rosadas. "Só se você me perdoar também", Syaoran sorriu amorosamente, sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Eu nunca consegui ficar muito tempo com raiva de você, sabia?", ela retribuiu o sorriso.

"Que bom ouvir isso!", disse ele, divertido, mas depois se tornou sério. "Sakura... Esses dias sem você foram os piores da minha vida...".

Sakura se aconchegou no peito forte do marido. "Foram horríveis para mim também...".

Syaoran fechou os olhos, enquanto estreitava a mulher nos braços, saboreando o momento. "Eu nunca mais vou deixar você partir...".

"Eu jamais vou querer ir embora outra vez", ela respondeu.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

"Eu te amo, Syaoran", ela murmurou, quando se separaram.

"Também te amo, Sakura", ele a beijou outra vez.

*** ~ * ~ ***

Cinco meses depois, reunidos num bar para comemorar a estréia de "Uivos à Meia-Noite", Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Hisagi, Tomoyo e Eriol conversavam animadamente.

"Vamos fazer um brinde!", disse o jovem médico. "A minha linda noiva e que sua peça seja um sucesso!".

"E que ela seja uma atriz muito famosa", completou Sakura.

"E que vá parar em Hollywood e ganhe um Oscar!", Tomoyo concluiu.

"Saúde!", todos ergueram suas taças.

Depois de um longo gole de champanhe, Meiling virou-se para Syaoran. "Sabe o que mais me espantou, Xiao Lang? Ver tia Yelan no teatro! Nunca imaginei que ela viesse me ver!".

"Nós falamos a mamãe sobre sua apresentação, Meiling. Ela disse que fazia questão de vir", o primo da atriz respondeu.

"Ela está tão bem", ponderou Tomoyo. "Nem parece que teve um infarto há um ano atrás!".

"Tem razão, Tomoyo. Sra. Yelan é uma mulher muito forte. Seguindo as orientações médicas, rapidamente, ela conseguiu se recuperar", Sakura concordou.

"Mas ela me pareceu mais feliz do que de costume...", Meiling ergueu uma sobrancelha. "E acho que não foi só por causa da minha maravilhosa atuação...".

Syaoran e Sakura se olharam e sorriram. "Você conta ou eu conto?", ele indagou.

"Contar o quê?", quis saber uma curiosa Tomoyo.

O sorriso do casal aumentou ainda mais. "Nós vamos ter um bebê!", exclamaram os dois juntos.

Meiling e Tomoyo deram gritinhos de alegria e levantaram-se para abraçar a amiga, enquanto seus namorados foram cumprimentar o jovem pai.

"É, meu caro Syaoran... Parece que você foi definitivamente fisgado pelo casamento", caçoou Eriol.

O chinês riu. "Eu não me importo muito com isso, meu amigo...".

"E vocês voltarão para Hong Kong?", perguntou Hisagi.

Syaoran puxou a esposa para perto e a abraçou. "Não, Hisagi. Minha mãe disse que meus cunhados estão se saindo muito bem na administração das Empresas. Aqui, eu tenho um bom emprego, uma boa casa, posso oferecer segurança e conforto para minha família. Quero que meus filhos cresçam num ambiente saudável, cheio de amor e paz".

"Tenho certeza que vocês serão muito felizes!", disse Eriol.

"Nós também, Eriol...", Sakura aconchegou-se ao marido. "Nós também...".

Meiling pegou sua taça. "Façamos um novo brinde, então! A Syaoran e Sakura! Que a felicidade e o amor que eles encontraram dure por toda eternidade! Saúde!".

"Saúde!", todos exclamaram juntos.

**_** ~ ** ~ FIM ~ ** ~ **_**

E então? O que acharam? Gostaram? Sim? Não? Mandem-me um e-mail: andreameiouh@ig.com.br. ou andreameiouh@msn.com. Estou aberta a sugestões, críticas construtivas e elogios (por favor!!). Beijos e até o próximo fic! 


End file.
